Watashi no kokoro no negai
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Si me preguntaran, ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en este momento?, tal vez mi respuesta sería algo como "Mejorar como persona" ya que, en realidad, me daría demasiada vergüenza revelar mi más íntimo deseo "Lo que más deseo es amor", sí, amor.
1. Parte 1

**El anime Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para escribir historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Nombre: Watashi no kokoro no negai - El deseo de mi corazón.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance.**

**AU.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Notas y pensamientos extras.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Será un two-shot, tal vez three-shot, denle una oportunidad.**

**Ésta es una historia crack donde Sasuke y Hinata son los protagonistas, si no te gusta el SasuHina, perdona que pregunte, ¿pero qué mierda haces aquí?, ¿comentar que odias el SasuHina?, sólo lárgate, gracias. **

* * *

_Watashi no kokoro no negai._

_El deseo de mi corazón._

**Si me preguntaran, ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en este momento?, tal vez mi respuesta sería algo como "Mejorar como persona" ya que, en realidad, me daría demasiada vergüenza revelar mi más íntimo deseo "Lo que más deseo es amor", sí, amor, pero no amor fraternal como el que recibo día a día de mi familia, lo que yo quiero es un amor de pareja, con un chico, con el chico que yo quiera.**

**Pero, eso es casi imposible para mí ya que además de ser tímida y poco habladora no soy para nada sexy y pues… eso no atrae la atención de los chicos. **

**¡Ahh!, odio sentir mi autoestima tan baja, saber que en verdad desearía la atención de un chico ¡El que fuera! La verdad no sé cómo pero me gustaría enamorarlo, hacer que me viera a mí y solo a mí.**

**Pero siendo sinceros, aquel sueño, aquel deseo es algo totalmente estúpido viniendo de una persona como yo… porque aunque mi familia sea reconocida, sea una estudiante destacada y tenga a mi alcance lo que muchas chicas desearían soy una completa sosa, un chiste, una chica sin gracia.**

**¿Por qué?**

**Bueno, mi cabello es castaño, nada interesante a mi parecer, lacio y largo, sin forma por lo que siempre lo llevo en una trenza.**

**Estoy gorda, bueno, no al punto de decir "Es tan gorda que no entra por la puerta" eso sería exagerado, pero, mi trasero es gigantesco al igual que mis caderas ¡Y ni hablar de mis senos!, a veces pienso que tengo melones en vez de senos, es horrible.**

**No soy sensual, uso ropas tres o cuatro tallas más anchas, me siento poco femenina y a veces parezco chico pero no puedo dejar mis ropas anchas, no tengo confianza para mostrarme.**

**Tartamudeo, sí, no puedo pronunciar una sola palabra bien sin mi estúpido tartamudeo, ¡Ni si quiera soy capaz de decir estúpido!, soy tan inocente, tan alejada de los chicos de mi edad que en verdad siento que no pertenezco a este lugar.**

**Y para empeorar nunca, óiganme bien ¡Nunca he tenido algún acercamiento con un chico!, bueno, he hablado con algunos pero éstos huyen apenas pronuncio las primeras palabras.**

**Es tan frustrante…**

**Me pregunto… ¿Cuándo podré cambiar todo esto?, ¿Cuándo… podré sentirme bien conmigo misma?**

Soltó el pequeño bolígrafo que sostenía entre sus manos, sintiendo por fin que se había desahogado como muchas veces sobre lo que no le gustaba de ella, odiaba eso, pero no sabía cómo cambiarlo.

Soltó un pesado suspiro, luego, levantó la mirada hacia el techo de su habitación deseando que su vida diera un giro, que pasara algo que le hiciera cambiar completamente. – De nuevo perdida en el mundo de tus pensamientos. – Giró sobre la silla en la que estaba sentada observando con sorpresa a su pequeña hermana que la miraba con un poco de reproche, sonrió al verla, tan hermosa como siempre con aquella actitud imponente y con su mirada perlada deslumbrante.

Suspiró. – Hanabi-chan… - Susurró viendo como la chica cerraba la puerta de su habitación tras ella y se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba con una media sonrisa surcando su rostro. - ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó un tanto extrañada ya que no era frecuente que Hanabi entrara a su habitación, no sin una razón.

La castaña vio de reojo el diario que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de su hermana. – Nada. – Respondió posando su clara mirada en la mayor. – Sólo quería saber qué hacías, te la pasas encerrada mucho tiempo aquí en la habitación Neesan. – La mayor de ambas sonrío un poco avergonzada.

– Lo siento. – Se disculpó. – Es sólo que… me gusta estar rodeada por el silencio. – La castaña menor asintió levemente. – Creí que saldrías con tus amigas, Hanabi-chan. – La menor se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

– Konohamaru ha estado molesto últimamente, aún no acepta que no estoy interesada en él. – La mayor asintió sintiendo esa envidia buena al ver que su hermana superaba en varios aspectos lo que ella deseaba ser. - ¿Y tú?, creí que saldrías con tus amigos hoy. – La mayor negó levemente.

– Yo… no tengo amigos Hanabi. – Murmuró Hinata con ese aire de depresión y tristeza que la envolvían.

Hanabi frunció el ceño. - ¿A qué te refieres?, veo que muchas chicas y chicos hablan contigo en el Instituto, algunos te invitan a salir… - La mayor negó de nuevo.

– Hanabi-chan… ellos no son mis amigos, sólo se interesan en llamar mi atención ya sabes… papá es una persona influyente. – El ceño de la menor se frunció, bastante.

– ¡Esos idiotas!, ¡Prometo que…!, ¡Agh!, los odio, odio que todos sean así, ¿Qué se creen?, ¡Tú no eres un juguete! – La mayor sonrió ante la actitud de su pequeña hermana. – Si tan sólo Nissan estuviera aquí… - Susurró la castaña sintiendo un poco de calor en sus mejillas. - ¡Él nos defendería de todos esos hipócritas! – Soltó sintiendo la molestia a flor de piel, era tan molesto para ella todo aquello.

– Hanabi-chan… ¿Por qué no te calmas un poco? – Preguntó un poco preocupada Hinata, no quería que su hermana perdiera la cordura. – Nissan está en una excursión, recuérdalo. – La castaña menor asintió, desganada.

– Ese idiota, no es lo mismo si él no está. – Susurró molesta.

Hinata sonrió levemente. – Lo extrañas. – Afirmó notando la vergüenza que le daba a la castaña asentir a modo de afirmación. – Yo también lo extraño pero el volverá pronto, no te preocupes Hanabi-chan. – La menor posó su mirada en la de la mayor dejando ver esas emociones que sentía Hanabi, vergüenza, timidez, inseguridad, a veces le sorprendía lo parecidas que eran ambas y a la vez lo diferentes.

– ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó en un susurró.

Hinata sonrió asintiendo a modo de afirmación.

Hanabi suspiró retomando la compostura. - ¡Más le vale!, ¡No puede olvidar que soy su novia! – Gritó fuerte.

Hinata se sonrojó.

_En realidad, no son novios…_

Pensó avergonzada. Pobre Neji-nissan.

**¿Cuándo mi sueño se hará realidad?, ¿Cuándo llegará el momento en el que mi deseo de ser diferente y el amor tenga un rostro llegue?**

**Me gustaría… conocer a aquel chico que mi corazón desea, a quien pueda amar de verdad.**

- ¡Oh!, lo había olvidado. – Soltó la menor de golpe, Hinata tornó su atención en ella extrañada por la repentina sonrisa de su hermana menor. – ¡Padre y madre viajarán a América!, ¡Nos han dejado su tarjeta de crédito! – Hinata tragó grueso, empezaba a asustarse. - ¡Así que… iremos de compras Neesan!, ¡Es hora de un cambio de look! – La mayor soltó un grito ahogado, eso era lo que temía pero aun así su corazón saltó como loco ante las palabras de la menor.

**Entonces fue así como empezaba mi aventura, el giro que esperaba, lo que cambiaría mi vida de ahora en adelante y para siempre.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hinata se sentía insegura, temerosa, asustada, la verdad no sabía que actitud tomar ya que era la primer vez que ella y su hermana se quedaban solas después de que sus padres viajaran por negocios.

Suspiró viéndose fijamente al espejo, tenía el cabello recogido en un gran chongo dejando su frente a la vista, también llevaba un gran camisón blanco de manga larga que alcanzaba a cubrirle el trasero y los típicos pantalones de mezclilla que llegaban a su tobillo dos tallas más grande y unas sandalias blancas.

Suspiró.

Esperaba que su hermana se sintiera satisfecha con lo que vestía, era uno de sus conjuntos más "Sexys".

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta, Hinata con sorpresa pudo ver como entraba su hermana con una sonrisa encantadora, su lacio cabello recogido en una coleta alta y llevaba un vestido negro que le llegaba a la rodilla. – Te ves muy linda, Hanabi-chan. – La castaña sonrió aún más.

– Tú también Neesan, que bueno que hoy no traes una de esas chamarras gigantes. – Hinata sonrió un poco nerviosa.

En realidad ella tenía la intención de colocarse una chamarra cuando fuera hora de partir. – N-No… cla-claro que no. – Susurró sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse por la vergüenza.

Hanabi trató de ignorar aquello. – Bien, entonces, ¡Es hora de ir a comprar! – Soltó con efusividad, Hinata asintió levemente.

– Suena divertido. – Susurró. Esperaba, rogaba, que su hermana no la obligara a usar ropas atrevidas.

_Empiezo a tener miedo…_

**.**

* * *

**.**

– Bien, entonces primero debemos ¡Renovar tu armario! – Hinata vio con sorpresa a su hermana menor, entonces, lo de las compras ¿Era una excusa para hacerle un cambio a ella?

– Ha-Hanabi-chan, ¿A qué te refieres? – La menor le sonrió levemente.

– Quieres un cambio Neesan, no tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí y no te dejaré sola. – Sintió su corazón acelerarse a mil por hora.

– Ha-Hanabi-chan, ¿Leíste mi diario? – Preguntó aún con la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro.

La menor asintió con la mirada baja.

– Lo siento Neesan pero me preocupa que te sientas así… no quiero que estés triste, tú… tú eres hermosa y quiero que te sientas hermosa. – Hinata sintió sus ojos encharcarse en lágrimas, quería llorar como una magdalena.

– Ha-Hanabi-chan… ¡Gra-Gracias! – Agradeció abrazando a la menor con todo el cariño que podía tener.

La menor se abrazó aún más fuerte.

Sonrió a sus adentros.

_¡Bien!, la primera parte de mi plan está en marcha._

_¡Neesan!, ¡Pronto verás que tu deseo se hará realidad!, ¡Yo me encargaré de hacerlo así!_

Ambas se separaron lentamente. – Bien, entonces a comprar. – La mayor asintió levemente.

Ambas caminaron a la primer tienda que vieron, ésta se encontraba llena de ropa muy juvenil y rebelde algo que asustó un poco a Hinata.

Ella no quería que la vieran como una delincuente. – ¡Bien!, ¡Comienza la misión: Una nueva Hinata! – Hinata vio con sorpresa a su hermana menor.

Aquello no deparaba nada bueno…

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ya eran dos horas desde que empezaron a comprar, ¡Dos horas!, ¿Se podrían imaginar el ser obligada a cambiarse de ropa cada 3 minutos?, ¡Es imposible! Pero aun así ella tenía que hacerlo, sí, Hinata imponía un nuevo record en cambiarse.

Suspiró como por undécima vez, eso era demasiado, Hanabi le había probado muchos vestidos alegando de que tenía piernas de una supermodelo, ¡Ja!, que mala broma Hanabi.

Luego de haberse probado todo tipo de vestuarios en más de cinco tiendas Hanabi le permitió entrar en una tienda de música alegando que podrían conocer chicos allí.

"Sí, claro".

Caminaron por la tienda, Hinata buscando el nuevo disco de su agrupación preferida mientras su hermana barría con la mirada el lugar buscando algún "playgirl" para su hermana mayor.

– Deberías interesarte más en los chicos Neesan, se supone que quieres tener un romance de adolescencia. – Se sonrojó de inmediato ante las palabras de la menor, ¿Acaso ella no podía ser un poco más sutil con el tema de los chicos?

– N-No soy buena con los chicos Hanabi-chan así que prefiero no intentarlo. – Susurró un poco incómoda, Hanabi optó por guardar silencio, sólo viendo como su hermana se alejaba hasta la sección de bandas de Rock.

Cuando pudo ver el disco que estaba buscando acercó su mano derecha para tomarlo pero se topó con otra mano que no era suya, no que ella recordara. - ¡Ah!, l-lo siento. – Se disculpó después de haber alejado de forma brusca su mano, se sonrojó sintiendo vergüenza por su reacción.

– Hmp. – Un bufido fue lo que soltó su acompañante, levantó la mirada extrañada posándola en aquel moreno que llamó totalmente su atención.

El sonrojo se hizo más intenso, ese chico parecía un ángel o demonio o un ángel-demonio.

_Qué lindo…_

Sintió sus mejillas hervir, desvió la mirada sintiendo que actuaba de forma inmadura, seguro el chico pensaría que era una idiota.

Suspiró. – Y-Yo… - Él seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sólo clavaba fijamente su mirada en ella como si fuera una filosa navaja.

– Hmp, igual a las demás. – Soltó el chico tomando el cd entre sus manos.

Su mirada llena de sorpresa se posó en él. - ¿D-Disculpa? – Preguntó asombrada no sabiendo si tomarse aquello como un insulto u otra cosa.

– Dije que… eres igual a las demás, apenas me ven se sonrojan y se quedan sin palabras. – Soltó él con aquel timbre de voz grueso e imponente, era bastante dominante.

– L-Lo siento. – Se disculpó apenada, lo sabía, el chico pensaba que era una idiota por quedársele viendo así.

– Hmp. – Bufó el moreno. – Tus ojos… - Divagó, ella le miró de nuevo posando su clara mirada en las de él.

– Son de familia. – Él asintió mientras retomaba la compostura.

– Son extraños, eso me gusta. – Soltó girando hasta darla la espalda a la Hyuuga. – Nos vemos…

- ¡H-Hinata!, m-me llamo Hyuuga Hinata. – El moreno asintió, luego, viéndola por sobre su hombre medio sonrió.

– Uchiha Sasuke. – Dicho esto se alejó dejando a una sonrojada Hinata verlo partir.

– U-Uchiha-san… - Susurró.

Ese chico… no había sido tan amable pero tampoco tan molesto, era agradable.

- ¡Vaya!, que interesante conversación la que tuvieron ambos. – Giró con sorpresa la mirada hasta posarla en su hermana que la veía con esa sonrisa de "Te pillé picarona". – Ha-Hanabi-chan… - Susurró, sintió que perdía fuerzas como si fuera a desmayarse. - ¡Al parecer fue un gran esfuerzo para ti hablar con un chico!, no te preocupes Neesan lo has hecho bastante bien. – Asintió levemente mientras se dejaba llevar por su hermana fuera de la tienda con el cd de su banda preferida entre sus pálidas manos.

**Uchiha Sasuke-kun, ahora que me doy cuenta… fue la primer vez que hablé con un chico de forma fluida… **

**Sasuke-kun… **

**¿Te volveré a ver?, mi corazón desea que así sea.**

Después de la tienda de música decidieron tomar un descanso para almorzar, fueron a uno de los restaurantes del centro comercial.

Luego, Hanabi decidió que era hora de ir a comprar zapatos, sí, en su lista estaban los tacones tuerce tobillos y suicidas como los llamaba Hinata ya que a su parecer usarlos era tortuoso.

Pero al parecer su hermana estaba más flexible, la dejaba escoger zapatos y hasta decía "¡No está mal, tienes buen gusto" cosa que le daba confianza para robarse más.

En la vida habría elegido tacones rojos pero su hermana la había obligado a llevar y aunque no quisiera admitirlo le habían gustado bastante.

Cuando terminaron con las compras fue hora de partir, empezaba a hacerse tarde y siendo dos chicas con tarjetas de créditos y bolsas con vestidos y zapatos costosos llamaban bastante la atención.

Cuando llegaron a casa fue momento de descansar, tomaron un baño juntas en el yacusi de sus padres, rieron y charlaron hasta que fue hora de irse a dormir.

Hinata se acostó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**Hoy fue un día grandioso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento una chica normal. Salí de compras, conocí un chico, reí y me divertí con mi hermana.**

Sonrió complacida, y ella de tonta se sentía sola cuando tenía a la mejor amiga y compañera como hermana menor. – Gracias Hanabi-chan. – Susurró agradecida.

Esperaba que el día siguiente también fuera un gran día.

**.**

* * *

**.**

El timbre que pertenecía a la alarma de su reloj inundo la habitación con ese molesto chillido, se removió incómoda, se metió bajo sus cobija y se cubrió el rostro con la almohada pero nada silenciaba aquel sonido. Soltó un gruñido, era domingo ¿Por qué debía despertarse temprano un domingo?, ¡Eso no era justo! - ¡Buenos días! – Y como toque final llegó Hanabi con su sonrisa matutina, la removió, la empujó y hasta le dio un almohadazo con tal de que se despertara pero quería dar la guerra, estaba cansada y la hora a la que su hermana la estaba levantando era un tanto injusta. - ¡Te dije que te levantes! – Terminó por gritar la menor con voz de sargento y ese tono que no aceptaba réplicas, rendida se sentó en la cama cayendo por su espalda en cascada su castaño y largo cabello. - ¡Hoy vamos a ir a la peluquería!, quiero un cambio de look y tú también lo necesitas Neesan. – Frunció levemente el ceño, ya lo sabía pero su hermana sabía utilizar las palabras correctas para hacer que sintiera que todo lo que hacía era un delito contra la moda. – Vamos, vístete para que vayamos a desayunar. – Asintió pesadamente mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Bostezó con gran pereza y caminó en modo zombie hasta su armario, lo abrió dejando ver todos los vestidos y conjuntos que se había comprado ayer. Sonrió levemente. – Amm, me pondré… - Miró titubeante la ropa pero algo llamó su atención, algo que no le gustó. - ¡Ha-Hanabi! – Gritó horrorizada. - ¡¿Do-Dónde está m-mi ropa?! – La castaña menor llegó a la habitación en cuestión de segundos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Pues… esa es tu ropa Neesan, ¿no lo recuerdas?, la compramos ayer. – La mayor le miró con el ceño fruncido.

– Estoy hablando de mí ropa Hanabi. – La menor tragó grueso, estaba en problemas.

– L-La regalé. – Respondió evitando a toda costa la mirada de la mayor.

Hinata se quedó ahí, como hielo, quieta, pálida, fría. - No puede ser… - Susurró abatida, luego suspiró, aquello era necesario ¿no?, es lo que ella quería un cambio y si tenía aquella ropa no lo tendría. Suspiró derrotada. – Entiendo. – Susurró, posó su mirada en el armario, por lo menos su nueva ropa era mucho más bonita.

Hanabi sonrió agradecida mientras se retiraba de la habitación en silencio, por un momento creyó que moriría.

Hinata se decidió por un vestido a la rodilla de color melocotón con unos botines de tacón bajo con cordones de color negro.

Tomó la ropa y la dejó sobre su cama, luego, revisó el estante de su ropa interior, por lo menos no tenía que avergonzarse de ella ya que su ropa interior sí era bonita gracias a que su madre la elegía por ella. Se cambió sin prisa, se calzó los botines y rogo a los dioses del calzado que sus pies no quedaran hechos papilla en la noche. Se levantó y caminó hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación, se veía bonita, se veía sexy, le encantaba ese vestido sin mangas y el cinturón negro bajo los pechos le hacían ver una cintura que no sabía que tenía.

Suspiró. – Me siento extraña… - Susurró.

- ¡Wow! – A la habitación entró Hanabi con unos shorts cortos blanco y una camisola verde de una sola manga. - ¡Estás vestida para matar! – La mayor le miró con horror. - ¡Neesan!, ¡Es una expresión! – Sonrió divertida ante la cara de alivio de la mayor, Hinata sí que era inocente.

– T-Te ves muy linda Hanabi-chan. –La menor sonrió.

– Lo sé. - Soltó con arrogancia la menor de ambas.

Hinata sonrió divertida. – Presumida. – La castaña estalló en carcajadas, Hinata le siguió con una risa más suave.

Ambas suspiraron. – Te ves bastante bien Neesan. – Sonrieron levemente. – Ahora sí pareces mi hermana. – Hinata hizo un puchero ante el comentario, ¿qué le estaba diciendo? – Bien, es mejor que salgamos, tengo hambre.

Hinata asintió, ambas se vieron al espejo, ese día llevaría su cabello suelto al igual que Hanabi. Al partir de nuevo cerraron la casa, tomaron un taxi y partieron hacia otro centro comercial distinto del de el día anterior, al llegar caminaron entre las pocas personas que había a esa hora y llegaron hasta la sección de restaurantes. Ambas tomaron algo ligero, un jugo y un omelet como desayuno, luego, fue hora de empezar con las compras.

En el camino al salón de belleza se toparon con una tienda que captó la atención de ambas, había todo tipo de estilos juveniles, a la final Hinata fue arrastrada por Hanabi hasta la tienda.

Cuando quiso decir algo se fijó en que Hanabi la había abandonado, suspiró mientras caminaba entre la sección de ropa masculina.

Tan distraída se encontraba en una sudadera gris claro que le pareció bastante linda que chocó. - ¡L-Lo siento! – Se disculpó bastante avergonzada, como siempre tan torpe.

El chico frente a ella sonrió. - ¡No hay problema! – Aquella voz enérgica y alegre captó su atención, avergonzada levantó la mirada hasta posarla en un chico rubio y sonriente. Se sonrojó. – A veces yo también soy torpe-ttbayo. – Ella sonrió levemente, que amable. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – El sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo un poco más notorio, trató de articular alguna palabra pero no podía.

– Hyuuga Hinata. – Respondió un voz más gruesa, abrió los ojos con impresión. – Nos vemos de nuevo. – Levantó la mirada con sorpresa hasta posarla en el pelinegro, éste sonreía de lado.

– U-Uchiha-san… - Susurró a modo de saludo.

- ¿Uchiha-san?, ¡No le digas así!, ¡Tiene tu misma edad Hinata-chan!, ¡soy Uzumaki Naruto!, ¡Dime Naruto-kun! - El sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo más fuerte.

– Na-Naruto-kun. – El rubio sonrió satisfecho. – E-Es un placer. – Susurró, luego posó su mirada en el azabache que la veía en total silencio, tragó grueso. – Sa-Sasuke-kun. – Éste sonrió de lado, al parecer la chica sí era tímida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo Hinata? – Se sonrojó al tope.

- ¡N-NO! – Respondió de inmediato, el rubio empezó a reír ante su reacción mientras el moreno sólo bufaba. – Y-Yo… y-yo… -

- ¡Neesan! – Escuchó el llamado de Hanabi, su salvación.

– De-Debo irme, f-fue un placer ha-haberlos visto. – Hizo una reverencia y de ella sólo quedó su sombra.

Naruto sonrió. – Es linda, ¿no crees teme? – El azabache le miró.

– Es interesante.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cuando se alejó de ambos chicos corrió como loca para buscar a su hermana menor, cuando la encontró ésta ya tenía dos bolsas llenas y listas para ser sacadas de allí, al verla ésta trató de hablar pero no le dejó puesto que la sacó de aquella tienda en cuestión de segundos.

La jaló fuera de la tienda y tres tiendas más. - ¡N-Neesan espera! – Cansada de ser jalada la menor paró en seco obligándola a parar. - ¿Qué sucede? – Empezó a jadear por falta de aire.

– Sa-Sasuke-kun… - La castaña le vio sin entender. – E-El chico de ayer… e-estaba en la tienda. – Articuló por fin la mayor, Hanabi sonrió divertida.

- ¿Ah, sí?, ¿te gusta? – La morena se sonrojó.

– N-No es eso… e-es que él… él… - Suspiró derrotada. – E-Es lindo. – Respondió desviando la mirada, no quería ver el rostro de su hermana. Hanabi sonrió triunfal.

- ¡Eso es grandioso Neesan! – Soltó la menor de ambas. - ¡Debemos volver para que le pidas su número! – Hinata le miró con espanto, ¿cómo podía hacer eso ella?, ¡era imposible!

– ¡N-No!, yo no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso Hanabi-chan. – La menor suspiró.

– Pero, si lo vuelves a ver por lo menos intenta tener una conversación con él, ¿sí? – La cara de súplica que le hizo su hermanita fue suficiente para hacerla caer.

– D-De acuerdo. – Susurró.

Hanabi sonrió satisfecha, que gran avance el de su hermana, sin duda se ganaría el interés de ese tal Sasuke y también de muchos chicos más.

Después de todo era una Hyuuga, y era su hermana mayor. – Bien, entonces vamos a salón de belleza necesito un nuevo corte. – Dijo la menor empezando a caminar con ambas bolsas en sus manos.

Hinata la siguió, por un momento se sintió observada por lo que se giró hasta ver a la entrada de la tienda en la que estaban, entonces ahí lo vio, la mirada fijamente, se sonrojó.

Al moreno se unió el rubio quien salía con una bolsa en su mano, al verla le sonrió y empezó a agitar su mano libre de forma enérgica, sonrió ante aquello, de forma tímida y delicada agitó su mano derecha.

El moreno sonrió de lado y el rubio se alejó, de nuevo quedaron ambos viéndose fijamente. Escuchó que su hermana menor le llamaba pero no puso atención, lo mismo pasó con el chico a quien lo llamaba su amigo rubio.

El sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo más notorio, levantó de nuevo su mano derecha y la agitó levemente en modo de despedida, el moreno sólo asintió.

Entonces, ambos fueron secuestrados por sus acompañantes. - ¡Por Dios!, ¿qué tanto hacías ahí parada? – Preguntó la menor mientras la jalaba sosteniendo su mano. – Llegaremos tarde a la cita de la peluquería. – Y más cosas siguió diciendo la menor, pero, Hinata no le puso atención.

_Sasuke-kun…_

Se sonrojó de tan sólo pensar en el moreno, era de pocas palabras como ella, era agradable.

**Me pregunto, ¿Cuántas veces más nos encontraremos?, mi corazón desea que sean muchas, así tal vez pueda conocerte mejor, dime Sasuke-kun ¿cumplirías mi deseo?**

* * *

**¡Hola!, sí, yo de nuevo por aquí, trayéndoles algo totalmente a lo que debería, lo siento aún no he escrito nada para la actualización de mis otras historias estoy bloqueada con ellas además de que ya entro de nuevo a clases D: estas historias que he sacado han estado un tiempo en mi pc, siempre las comienzo pero no las termino a menos que las tenga en FF, lo sé, soy una escritora muy poco dedicada...**

**Últimamente siento que los lectores de FF se están tomando vacaciones XD sólo veo historias e historias nuevas y no diré que no me molesta ya que éstas historias en sí se ven muy descuidadas, ¡más que las mías!, ¿dónde está la ortografía?, ¿la coherencia?, ¿el esfuerzo por mejorar en cada historia que se escribe?, yo también empecé por errores y me equivoqué muchas veces, me colocaron en una página de malos escritores algo que realmente me dolió cuando apenas era una novata y llevaba mi tercer historia, duro ¿no?**

**La verdad no quiero sermonear, es sólo que me siento un poco indignada al ver que muchos escritores sólo suben historias que la verdad no se ven bien trabajadas, no soy la mejor en esto además de que sólo es un foro para fans que escriben para fans pero hay que ser sinceros, yo por mi parte no leería una historia mal redactada, que no se entienda ni pio de lo que dicen, ¡eso me molesta!, ¡parece que no se esfuerzan por cambiar eso!, antes me gustaba leer éstas historias pues los nuevos buscaban consejos pero si no escuchan es obsoleto el siquiera comentarles.**

**En fin, creo que me salí del tema, es sólo que siento que la página empieza a decaer con tantos escritores y pocos escritores a la vez. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	2. Parte 2

**El anime Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para escribir historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Nombre: Watashi no kokoro no negai - El deseo de mi corazón.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance.**

**AU.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Notas y pensamientos extras.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Será un three-shot.**

**Ésta es una historia crack donde Sasuke y Hinata son los protagonistas, si no te gusta el SasuHina, perdona que pregunte, ¿pero qué mierda haces aquí?, ¿comentar que odias el SasuHina?, sólo lárgate y evita hacerme pasar un mal rato, gracias.**

**Disculpen los errores de ortografía.**

* * *

**_Watashi no kokoro no negai._**

**_El deseo de mi corazón. _**

**_Parte 2._**

Cuando llegaron a la peluquería -Con diez minutos de retraso- pudieron ser atendidas al instante. Las sentaron en sillas. Hinata trataba de guardar la calma pero cada segundo que pasaba sentada en esa silla se colocaba más y más nerviosa. – Ha-Hanabi-chan, ¿qué me harán? – Preguntó temerosa, ella sólo se había cortado el cabello una vez y esto fue cuando era más pequeña porque alguien le pegó chicle en el cabello y cuando se lo tuvieron que cortar se lo dejaron a la nuca, bastante corto. Después de aquello no deseó de nuevo colocar un pie en un salón de belleza de nuevo, hasta hoy.

A ellas se acercaron una rubia y una peli rosa, ambas sonrieron al verlas. - ¡Hola chicas!, ¿qué quieren hacerse hoy? – Miró con curiosidad a la rubia, su cabello era increíblemente largo, rubio claro y por lo que veía su dueña lo tenía bien cuidado.

– Yo quiero un corte y decoloración, mi hermana… ella quiere un corte y un tinte. – Vio con horror a la castaña menor, ésta le sonreía. – Necesitamos un cambio de look Neesan. – Tragó grueso, no, ella no quería eso.

- ¡Grandioso! – Soltó sonriente la rubia.

Después de ello la chica de cabello rubio llamada Ino le entregó un libro con los colores de tinte, al instante se enamoró de un negro azul que era bastante parecido al color de su madre, también decidió cortarlo en un corte redondo a la mitad de la espalda, aquello era un gran sacrificio ya que su cabello casi llegaba a su trasero.

La otra chica, Sakura, hablaba amenamente con Hanabi, pero, se sorprendió cuando escuchó que su hermana cortaría su cabello más rebelde con mechones más largos que otros y que se decoloraría la parte de la nuca, menos de la mitad de su cabello de color blanco.

Ambas estilistas eran agradables, al parecer éste era un trabajo de medio tiempo puesto que ambas se habían graduado y tomaban cursos para presentarse a la universidad en la carrera de medicina, sonrió al pensar que ambas eran muy buenas amigas al verlas como se insultaban y ofendían con apodos graciosos.

Ambas tenían 19 años, ella cumpliría los 19 ese año y luego se graduaría, Hanabi era menor puesto que tenía 17 años los cuales había cumplido hace poco.

Cuando terminaron de aplicarle el tinte y hacerle el corte, Ino se quejó de que se veía como una mujer mayor, y por eso habían decidido hacerle un flequillo con dos mechones más largos a los lados.

Tenía mucho miedo al principio pero cuando vio el resultado final se sentía muy feliz.

_Me veo más femenina._

Luego la habían hecho sonrojar cuando empezaron con los comentarios de "¡Estás hermosa!", "Sin duda conquistarás chicos", "¿Tienes novio?, ¡Si fuera chico estaría segura de que te pediría serlo!"

Cuando salieron de la tienda tenían un cambio de look nuevo y dos amigas bastante llamativas.

Ese había sido un gran día.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Caminaron por el centro comercial en dirección a la sección de restaurantes, tenían hambre y aún no habían almorzado. Vio cómo su hermana murmuraba sobre qué restaurante elegiría y que platillo comería mas no le puso atención, en aquel momento ella sólo quería descansar.

Cuando escuchó una llamativa carcajada giró en su sitio hasta encontrar al dueño de aquella risa, sonrió levemente al ver al rubio que recién había conocido en la mañana comer gustosamente junto al moreno. Se sonrojó levemente, el chico Uchiha sí que era bastante lindo.

Tal vez se le quedó viendo demasiado y eso llamó la atención del moreno quien posó su oscura mirada en ella, se sonrojó aún más al verse descubierta por él. Éste sonrió de medio lado, luego, el rubio también la miró y como loco empezó a llamarla.

- ¡Hinata-chan!, ¡Aquí!, ¡Ven!, ¡Hinata-chan! – Tanto escándalo estaba haciendo que varias personas voltearon a ver al rubio y como si supieran que ella se llamaba Hinata le volteaban a ver a ella.

Se acercó de forma lenta y tímida hacia ambos siendo seguida por su hermana menor quien no se veía muy feliz por aquello. Cuando se paró frente a la mesa de ambos chicos el rubio sonrió alegremente.

– Ho-Hola. – Susurró.

- ¡Hinata-chan!, ¡Te ves genial!, no te hubiera reconocido sino fuera por el teme que no dejaba de verte. – Se sonrojó bastante ante el comentario, el moreno fulminó al rubio con la mirada. – E-Eh. – Naruto sonrió nervioso. - ¿Quieren almorzar con nosotros? – Aquel comentario sí agradó a su hermana menor puesto que se sentó de inmediato en la mesa y empezó a ver la carta del menú bastante interesada.

– Hmp. – Bufó el moreno. Ambos se miraron en silencio mientras el otro par discutía sobre la comida. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. – Te ves diferente, no está mal. – Sonrió avergonzada, ¿Aquello era un alago?

– Gra-Gracias. – Susurró mientras tomaba asiento. No tenía idea de qué decir, se encontraba avergonzada y seguramente los colores en su rostro cada vez se hacían más fuertes.

– Neesan. – Miró a la castaña a su lado, ésta sonreía con diversión y en su mirada se encontraba ese "Te gusta, ¿no picarona?" que tanto le avergonzaba.

Desvió la mirada hasta posarla de nuevo en el moreno, éste le miraba con esa intensa y oscura mirada mientras reparaba cada parte de ella hasta que posaba de nuevo su mirada en sus ojos.

Se sonrojó bastante pero aun así no desvió la mirada, trató de mantener el contacto visual con aquellos ojos tan atrayentes. – Empiezo a creer que me acosas. – Dijo el moreno como si aquel comentario fuera la más normal del mundo. Se sonrojó a tope y empezó a tartamudear cosas inentendibles bajo la mirada de los otros dos espectadores que los veían en silencio. – Hyuuga Hinata. – Se cayó de inmediato, tal vez estaba molesto. – Eres una niña rica por lo que veo. – Bajó la mirada, ¿enserio estaba molesto? – Pero no eres presumida, eso es extraño. – Levantó la mirada con asombro, ¿acaso la estaba alagando? – Me gusta tu cabello, en realidad me gustan las chicas de cabello largo. – Y como había comenzado la conversación había terminado, el Uchiha siguió tomando de su soda mientras la veía de reojo.

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas, bajó la mirada y la posó en sus níveas manos sintiendo que salía humo de sus orejas. Era la primer vez que alguien le decía algo como aquello, sentía que perdería la conciencia, enserio se encontraba feliz. – Gra-Gracias. – Susurró bajo sin levantar la mirada, tenía demasiada vergüenza para ello. – Sa-Sasuke-kun es… m-muy apuesto. – El moreno sonrió de lado, lo sabía, siempre se lo decían.

Aunque aquello no quitaba la satisfacción que le dio que se lo dijera la chica, se veía graciosa con la cara roja y el cuerpo temblando como gelatina.

_Que chica más extraña. _Pensó. _Pero es interesante._

Y mientras ambos se encontraban sumergidos en sus propios mundos el par de espectadores los veían como si sus acompañantes hayan sido secuestrados por extraterrestres y hayan sido reemplazados por dos copias totalmente distintas. - ¿El teme… le dijo linda a una chica? – Susurró incrédulo el rubio viendo a su mejor amigo fijamente, éste veía a la chica sin importarle lo demás. - ¿A-Acaso me drogué con el almuerzo?, ¿estoy alucinando? – Preguntó viendo a la castaña a su lado, ésta le miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

– E-Ella… ¡ella le ha dicho lindo a un chico!, ¡es increíble! – Ambos se vieron a los ojos y una pequeña chispa brilló en ellos.

Sonrieron cómplices.

Tal vez, podrían sacar provecho de aquella situación.

Vio de reojo como su hermana hablaba amenamente con el rubio, sintió envidia al no poder hacer aquello con tanta naturalidad, suspiró abatida y vio a la mesa, ¿en qué momento había pedido su almuerzo?, no le dio importancia por lo que empezó a comer en total silencio.

Sasuke aún la miraba. Y ella sentía su pesada mirada sobre ella, no daba miedo ni le hacía sentir incómoda pero aquello no quitaba la vergüenza que le daba tratar de entablar conversación con él o simplemente levantar el rostro y encararlo.

Suspiró.

**Mi corazón desea tener más confianza, así tal vez podría hablar con Sasuke-kun sin evitar mirarlo a la cara.**

Después de aquel inesperado encuentro y el suculento almuerzo llegó la hora de partir, Hanabi alegando que tenían que visitar algunas tiendas la arrastró lejos de los dos chicos. Naruto la había despedido con su sonrisa de comercial y Sasuke sólo había sonreído de medio lado, ese chico era tan apuesto que al verlo hacer aquello se sonrojó de nuevo y tartamudeó un "Hasta luego".

Luego caminaron hacia una tiendas de electrónicas por lo que se preguntó, ¿Qué quería comprar Hanabi?, la respuesta llegó cuando la vio ver muy emocionada teléfonos móviles y cómo le preguntaba cuál le gustaba, se enamoró de uno color blanco, dáctil, pero le pareció un poco costoso y replicó que no deberían gastarse todo el dinero de la tarjeta de crédito, sus padres las matarían a ambas.

Pero Hanabi le ignoró. Compró el teléfono y no siendo suficiente compró uno para ella también aunque éste era plateado. – Pa-Padre nos matará cuando se entere que nos gastamos el dinero de la tarjeta. – Susurró horrorizada pensando en el futuro regaño y el castigo eterno que recibirían.

Hanabi sonrió. - ¡No te preocupes!, ya llamé a mamá y le dije la situación, estaba emocionada con la idea de verte con un cambio de look por lo que no tendremos problemas… - Chilló cuando escuchó aquello.

- ¡¿Hablaste con madre?!, ¿Y padre lo sabe? – La castaña sonrió un poco avergonzada.

– No tengo idea. – Soltó divertida mientras empezaba a jugar con su largo cabello castaño, tragó grueso.

Entonces su padre no sabía que se estaban dando un festín con la tarjeta de crédito, grandioso.

_Tengo miedo…_

Pensó no queriendo imaginar la terrorífica cara de su padre cuando se enterara de que se habían gastado una gran cantidad de dinero en un supuesto cambio de look para ella, ¡Por Dios!, ahora sus rodillas temblaban y rogaba que su padre decidiera quedarse a vivir lejos de allí para no verlo a la cara.

Suspiró abatida mientras de nuevo se dejaba jalar por la menor de ambas.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Estaba agotada, ese día había sido bastante movido y su cuerpo casi no había descansado con toda aquella rutina tan enérgica de su hermana menor, se recostó en su cama con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño que la dominaba en aquel momento, entonces, sus ojos picaron al punto en que su visión se desenfocó un poco. Era cierto que su visión no era mala pero aun así necesitaba de sus lentes para leer y éstos se habían roto.

Suspiró, tal vez al día siguiente iría a comprar otros. Entonces pensó, ¿acaso su suerte sería tal que encontraría de nuevo a aquel lindo chico de cabello azabache?, sería estúpido desear que existieran tantos encuentros sin ser planeados pero siendo sinceros, esa era la semana en lo que lo imposible se volvía totalmente posible.

Sonrió levemente, con cierta emoción en su rostro adormilado. Entonces en sus vagos sueños recordó con emoción lo que había vivido aquel día, sin duda estaba viviendo una gran experiencia junto a su hermana y estaba avanzando de a poco hacia una nueva Hinata, una que le gustaba bastante.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Esa mañana se despertó de un humor fantástico, se levantó y caminó hacia su espejo de cuerpo completo donde embobada se observó, su cabello, su rostro, su cuerpo, se veía diferente, se sentía diferente. Aunque llevara una pijama de conejos.

Caminó fuera de su habitación con rumbo a la cocina donde encendió la estufa y puso a calentar un poco de leche y así preparar un café latte. Mientras el café se hacía empezó a preparar unos pancakes tarareando una canción.

Estaba feliz, no sólo por el hecho de que por fin estaba cambiando a lo que siempre quiso ser, también, porque la confianza en sí misma aumentaba a un nivel que le impresionaba, gracias a su hermana tuvo el valor de cambiar cosas que ella sola no habría hecho.

Hanabi aun siendo la menor siempre cuidaba de ella, y aunque su apariencia siempre fuera un poco tosca y demostrara ser una chica orgullosa y poco sutil era como su ángel guardián. Le agregó el café a la leche, y ya teniendo pancakes suficientes para las dos se dispuso a cortar un poco de fruta.

Al principio estaba muy asustada, no sólo por el hecho de verse obligada a cambiar lo que ella siempre fue, una sosa total; también estaba ese pavor que le tenía al cambio, a lo diferente, a lo atrevido, a aventurarse de tal forma que ahora estaba en peligro de morir en manos de su padre cuando éste volviera y le viera de esa forma y con la tarjeta de crédito vacía. Bueno, aún seguía temiéndole a ese momento.

Soltó una pequeña risa, ni la cara de ogro que pondrá su padre le arruinaba su buen humor esa mañana, ¡cómo podría!, cuando sentía que una carga sobre ella había sido dejada de lado.

Apagó el fuego, sirvió los pancakes y el café, tomó las frutas picadas y las puso en el centro de los dos asientos que ambas ocuparía con la intensión de que las compartieran.

Y además había conocido nuevas personas.

Ino-san y Sakura-san.

Naruto-kun y… Sasuke-kun.

Un leve sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas, sintió cierta emoción en su pecho al recordar el rostro del chico y su ladina sonrisa.

"_Te ves diferente, no está mal."_

Soltó un chillido al recordar aquello, sentía que era la primera vez que un chico le alagaba, bueno, dejando fuera a su padre, su primo y sus amigos de infancia. – Sasuke-kun… - Murmuró sintiendo el rostro caliente.

– Ehh. – Respingó al escuchar esa voz. – Me levanto con el buen olor que viene de la cocina y me encuentro a mi hermana suspirando y murmurando el nombre de un chico. – Se sonrojó al tope, ¡no!, ¡¿por qué?!, ¿por qué tenía que ser Hanabi quien estaba tras ella?, estaba segura de que ella haría algo malvado, lo presentía. – Eso es… ¡grandioso!, ¡debes invitarlo a salir!, ¡mi hermana en una cita, nunca pensé que llegaría éste día! – Soltó emocionada la castaña.

Lo sabía. - ¡¿A q-qué te refieres c-con eso?! – Refutó molesta, al entender el mensaje de su hermana, que cruel siempre la hacía sentir como una solterona.

– Tehe. – Soltó la castaña sonriendo de forma inocente. – En vez de molestarte conmigo por cosas sin importancia, ¿por qué no llamas al estoy-jodidamente-bueno-Uchiha? – Preguntó la castaña caminando hasta el comedor y sentándose en el que seguramente sería su puesto.

- ¿Po-Podrías parar?, n-ni si quiera tengo su número… - Soltó desanimada sentándose frente a la castaña.

– Yho lo tendoh. – Soltó la castaña con un pancake en la boca.

- ¿P-Podrías comer y luego hablar?, es de malos modales que… ¡¿q-q-qué fue lo que dijiste?! – Preguntó la morena soltado el cubierto ante la sorpresa. La castaña le vio despreocupada mientras tomaba un poco de fruta.

– El rubio, me dio su número y el del estoy-jodidamente-bueno-Uchiha.

- ¿Po-podrías dejar eso? – Pidió de nuevo sintiendo que era vergonzoso y a la vez verdadera la forma en la que llamaba su hermana al chico Uchiha. - ¿Qué hiciste?, q-que vergüenza… - Murmuró cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, no quería ni imaginarse la cara del Uchiha donde ella lo llamara, ahí sí quedaría como una total y verdadera acosadora.

– Sabía que si no lo hacía yo tú no volverías a ver a aquel chico sin si quiera haberle robado un beso. - Soltó la castaña tomando otro poco de fruta. – Agladécemeh. – Demandó con la boca llena. – Shoy tu ángel gualdián, lo shé. – Soltó la chica llevando a su boca un trozo de pancake.

Hinata suspiró totalmente avergonzada, rogaba porque el Uzumaki no dijera nada sobre el tema.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Abrió el refrigerador y sacó una caja de jugo de naranja el cual vertió en el vaso que tenía en mano. - ¿Sólo tomarás jugo?, ¡por eso estás tan delgado!, ¡come más teme! – Frunció el ceño ante la ruidosa voz tras él.

– Se puede saber, ¿qué demonios haces en mi casa a esta hora? – Siseó molesto.

- ¡Mamá salió a hacer compras!, me siento solito en casa, no seas tan asocial y déjame hacerte compañía-ttebayo. – Soltó el rubio abriendo una de las alacenas y sacando cereal. - ¿Sabes qué les hace falta?, ¡ramen!, ¡es indispensable en una cocina japonesa! – Parloteó caminando hacia el refrigerador y sacando el cartón de leche de ésta.

- ¿Acaso no tienes una casa?, ¿por qué siempre vienes y asaltas el refrigerador? – Gruñó el moreno al ver al rubio hacer de las suyas deliberadamente.

- ¡Soy como de la familia!, deberías estar acostumbrado a esto teme, en casa haces lo mismo-ttebayo. – Su ceño se frunció aún más.

– Te equivocas, cada vez que voy a tu casa sólo me ofreces ramen cosa que no recibo nunca. – El rubio le vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Tienes algo contra el ramen?, ¡es la comida más deliciosa que existe!, no como tú y tus onigiris y tomates rojos, ¡eres tan insípido-ttebayo! – Ahora ambos se fulminaban con la mirada. - ¡Ah!, ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿quién es Hinata-chan?, ayer le dijiste linda, ¡y no lo niegues porque estaba allí! – Se apresuró a decir al ver el amague del moreno por escapar.

– No es nadie. – Respondió el moreno dándole un sorbo a su jugo.

- ¡Qué cruel-ttebayo!, la chica se veía tan feliz cuando se lo dijiste y ahora niegas su existencia, eres cruel teme, muy cruel. – Soltó fingiendo estar herido. – Y yo que le di tu número. Pobrecita. – Murmuró pensando en la dulce chica del día anterior.

- ¿Tú hiciste qué? – Preguntó el moreno tomando del cuello al rubio. - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no andes regalando mi número a desconocidas? – Gruñó. Naruto tragó grueso.

- ¿C-Cuarenta y nueve? – El moreno apretó el agarre. – S-Serían cincuenta con esta… ¿cierto? – Sonrió nerviosamente, su amigo no lo mataría, ¿cierto?, a la final siempre pasaba por alto sus estupideces.

- ¿Ella te lo pidió? – Preguntó en voz baja el Uchiha.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el oji azul.

– Pregunté… ¿Hinata te pidió mi número? – El rubio se quedó helado al ver lo incómodo que estaba Sasuke.

– NO-ME-JODAS. – Soltó éste con sorpresa, pero, al ver como Sasuke casi estampa su puño contra él chilló asustado. - ¡F-Fue Hanabi-chan!, ¡la chica castaña!, ¡ella me pidió el número de ambos y me dio el suyo-ttebayo! – Escupió toda la información de golpe espantado de ser maltratado, no es que le temiera a Sasuke ni mucho menos, ¡él cuando quisiera le podría patear el trasero!, es sólo que cuando el Uchiha daba el primer golpe le costaba recuperarse. El moreno se detuvo en seco procesando toda la información dada de golpe.

– Ósea… que ella no te lo pidió. – El rubio asintió sintiendo que su piel se colocaba azul y el aire empezaba a acortársele.

– Eh… te-teme, m-me apretas-ttebayo, me ahogo teme, suéltame que me a… aho-go… - El Uchiha soltó el agarré dejando en el suelo a un Naruto de color azul y tosiendo en busca de aire.

– Ya veo. – Murmuró el moreno recostándose en una pared. – Así que fue la hermana, y no ella… - Suspiró, tenía esa extraña sensación de deseo en la que le hubiera gustado que la tímida Hyuuga pidiera su número.

- ¿T-Te gusta? – Preguntó el rubio desde el suelo. Frunció el ceño y dándole una patada al Uzumaki se alejó camino a su habitación.

– No digas tonterías. – Gruñó, ¿él?, ¿fijándose en una total desconocida?, sí, claro.

Entonces de improviso su teléfono móvil comenzó a timbrar, el remitente no estaba en sus contactos. - ¿Bueno? – Contestó con una leve curiosidad de saber quién le llamaba.

- _¿Sasuke-kun?, sé que no me recuerdas, soy Hanabi la hermana menor de Hinata, la chica de ayer. – _Abrió los ojos con leve sorpresa.

– Ah, así que eres tú, ¿por qué le pediste mi número a Naruto? – Preguntó reacio, ¿y si la chiquilla era una acosadora?

– _Tú tranquilo, es sólo que noto cierto interés en mi hermana por ti así que estaba pensando, ¿por qué no salir?, bueno sé que no te será cómodo salir con ella a solas y mucho menos para mi hermana, así que te propongo una salida doble. – _Frunció levemente el ceño. ¿Incómodo para Hinata?, ¿Hinata se interesa en él?, ¿una salida doble? - _¡Ha-Ha-Ha-Hanabi-chan!, ¡¿q-qué estás haciendo?! – _Escuchó los chillidos de terror de la poseedora de ojos perla y cabello oscuro, sonrió levemente al escucharlas forcejear por obtener el control del celular.

– Bien, ¿cuándo, dónde y con quién? – Contestó sintiendo que podría ser interesante pasar el rato.

- _¡Así se habla!, hoy a las cuatro de la tarde en el centro comercial de ayer, ven con Naruto, yo acompañaré a mi hermana. – _Soltó un "de acuerdo" fingiendo desinterés y después de escuchar a la chiquilla despedirse colgó la llamada.

- ¿Con quién hablabas teme? – Preguntó el rubio apareciendo tras él con un color saludable de piel y más compuesto.

– Con la Hyuuga pequeña, hemos quedado de salir ésta tarde. – Respondió guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo.

- ¡¿Saldrás con Hanabi-chan?!, ¡Pero creí que te gustaba Hinata-chan!, ¡decídete teme! – Frunció el ceño ante aquella estúpida idea que se había formado en la cabeza del Uzumaki.

– Saldremos los cuatro, idiota. – Gruñó ignorando al rubio y caminando hacia su habitación.

- ¡¿Ehhh?!, ¡pero hoy iba a visitar a Sakura-chan a su trabajo-ttebayo! – Chilló con frustración. – Maldito-ttebayo. – Soltó resignado, pues a la final no habría excusa que le valiera al Uchiha.

* * *

**¿Y bien?, ¿les agradó?, la verdad me he estado partiendo la cabeza para escribir esto y a la final no pude terminarlo D: pero no quería hacerles esperar más así que pensé en subir luego el último capítulo. La experiencia de escribir el cambio de Hinata me ha parecido muy divertida, la verdad, cuando escribo una historia me gusta que el lector se sienta reflejado con lo que le sucede al protagonista, en éste caso el cambio. Bueno, a muchos nos gustaría cambiar algo de nosotros, ya sea física o en nuestra vida, Hinata representa nuestras inseguridades y el cómo muchas veces nos sentimos disconformes pero no hacemos nada para cambiarlo, en cambio Hanabi represente la voluntad, ¡el peligro!, jaja, me encanta escribir a Hanabi como la chica atrevida que siempre quiere que su hermana deje de ser una santurrona y se convierta en alguien atrevida y segura de sí misma.**

**Lo que les quiero decir, es que, si ustedes también tienen un deseo ¡asegúrense de cumplirlo!, más vale arriesgarse que arrepentirse por nunca haberlo hecho. Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
